


Pretty Boy

by nsfwboyslut



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Ryan Ross, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Flirting, Hook-Up, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Top Brendon Urie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwboyslut/pseuds/nsfwboyslut
Summary: "I, uh, yeah, I liked it. Kissing boys is fun. I mean, not that I do it often, but it's nice. I guess. I don't have much experience. It was really only one time... And it was an accident."





	Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell i know fucking nothing about alcohol lmao

Ryan knew he made a huge mistake the moment he stepped into the club. He wasn't one to party, he never drank, he didn't really have any idea why he came here in the first place, but he thought he may as well watch the live performance. He stood stupidly in the middle of the room, watching the band play music to go along to the strippers dance routines. He found himself swaying slightly to the beat, lost in the mellow tune and not really paying attention to anything around him.  
He jumped when someone's hands gripped his waist, pulling his body flush against theirs. He feels their breath ghost over his ear as they whisper, “Hey pretty boy, you look lonely, wanna hang?” He gasp as he feels the man’s fingers slide just past the waistband of his jeans. Never before had a stranger been this forward with him, but then again, he had never been to a club before, and this man was probably very intoxicated. He was making him uncomfortable, the hands in his pants, the man breathing in his ear, and his obvious semi hard-on poking into his thigh. The man must have sensed his discomfort, because he let him go, but not before spinning him around so they both could have a better look at each others faces.  
The man was probably about the same age as him, with dark hair styled in a perfect quiff, and beautiful chocolate brown eyes. He had stunningly toned abs, which Ryan could see perfectly because he wasn’t wearing a shirt, and he also notes that his pants were unbuttoned and unzipped, causing Ryan to get a pretty good view of his dick through his boxers. His lips were full and Ryan watched as his tongue swept over his plump bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth and biting it as he examined Ryan.  
“Sorry,” he apologizes, taking a step away to let Ryan calm down. “Would you like for me to buy you a drink?” Ryan shakes his head, balling his hands into fists in his jacket and looking down at the ground. “Do you wanna just hang out with me and my friends, then?” Ryan nods. At least now he wasn’t trying to hit on him. And yeah, Ryan will admit he is very attractive, he was just startled and anxious at the very sudden intrusion of personal space.  
Ryan followed the man to a table towards the back, where about four or five other guys sat. They all whooped and whistled at him for bringing back a date, but he explained they were just hanging out. “What’s your name?” one asks. “Ryan,” he answers simply and quietly. They all introduced themselves as Spencer, Jon, Pete, Patrick, and the one who had gotten him into this mess, Brendon. Since the table was relatively small, Ryan was left standing awkwardly until Brendon pulled him to sit in in his lap, the others laughing at the flustered boy being forced to endure what they knew as normal Brendon behavior.  
A waitress dressed in a very exposing outfit soon approached them, asking if they would like to buy a drink. After everyone ordered, Brendon looked at Ryan. “Are you gonna get anything?” Ryan shook his head. “I don't really drink,” he says. Brendon stares at him as if he's insane. “Well, that's gonna change once you try this place's whiskey! One whiskey for this guy,” he tells the waitress who was leaning over the table slightly, obviously trying to show her cleavage. Ryan watched uncomfortably as everyone around the table stared at her ass while she walked away. He realized he was probably the only gay person at that table, and Brendon’s stunt was just a prank or something to get a reaction.  
“I'm gonna go get a closer look at that stripper over there,” Jon, the guy sitting next to Brendon says. “She looks like a good one. Don't drink my beer when I'm gone, fucktards.” With that he slips away. Ryan slides out of Brendon’s lap, simply listening to the conversations being passed back and forth when the alcohol finally arrives.  
He just stares at it as it's placed in front of him, the tall glass of gold liquid sparkling intimidatingly. Brendon nudges him. “Don't be scared to at least try it. If you don't like you don't have to keep drinking.” Ryan nods, watching as the men around the table raise their glasses, copying them and clinking them all together, before bringing the foul smelling thing to his face. Now or never, he thinks, before taking a swig of the whiskey.  
And fuck is it nasty. He almost spits it out, cringing at the fiery and vomit inducing taste that lingers in his mouth after he swallows. He slams the glass down onto the table, pushing it away from his and coughing. Brendon slaps him on the back, laughing his ass off. At that moment Ryan swore he would never take another sip of that wretched stuff, but as the moments passed, and the alcohol started getting to his head, he found himself reaching for another swallow. Brendon grins. “See, it’s not that bad!”  
But eventually the entire glass is empty, and then two, three, four, until Ryan is so intoxicated he’s finally broken out of his shell and is laughing hysterically with the men around the table. He even drank Jon’s beer (with Spencer’s approval), who they all assumed wouldn’t be seen until tomorrow morning. “Ok, ok, ok guys,” Pete hiccups. Ryan assumes he and Patrick are together, or at least very close friends, they’re practically on top of each other. “We should play like, never have I ever or something, to get to know our new friend a little better.” Every nods. Pete explains that for every thing that they’ve done, they have to take a swig of gin. Soon enough multiple shots of gin are set in front of everyone, and the game starts.  
“Never have I ever… tried BDSM,” Pete starts. Everyone stares as Spencer takes his first shot. “What? It was hot!” Spencer exclaimed in his defense. The game continued like that, taking turns asking questions and taking shots of the disgusting liquor. “Um, never have I ever,” Ryan thinks for a bit. He can’t think of a question that wouldn’t make him take a shot himself, so he says the first thing that comes to his mind. “Kissed another guy.” He’s shocked to watch every person take another shot, he almost forgot to take his own. After a few more questions, a group of about four or five girls approaches the table.  
“Do you guys wanna dance with us?” One asks with a suggestive wink. Ryan can feel himself slipping back into his shy persona, shaking his head, while Pete, Patrick, and Spencer nod excitedly. Once they’re gone, Brendon and Ryan glance at each other, then burst out laughing at how lame they are for passing the opportunity. But once the laughter dies, Ryan’s left staring awkwardly at his empty shot glasses and twiddling his thumbs.  
“So, you’ve kissed a boy huh?” Brendon asks. Ryan nods, blushing. “Did you like it?” Ryan nods again, and he can’t help glance at his still unzipped pants, before meeting his fiery eyes. “I, uh, yeah, I liked it. Kissing boys is fun. I mean, not that I do it often, but it’s nice. I guess. I don’t have a much experience. It was really only one time... And it was an accident.” Ryan realizes he’s blabbering and shuts his mouth. Brendon stares for a moment, then leans in close to his ear and murmurs, “It’s a little loud in here, wanna go somewhere quieter?” Ryan nods once again, hands starting to shake in anticipation.  
Brendon grabs his arm and leads him away from the table. As he’s pulling him towards the back, Ryan glances behind to see Spencer leading one of the girls outside, and Pete and Patrick are making out on the wall. _Knew it._ Ryan thinks with a smirk.  
Brendon leads him to a door hidden slightly by the decorative curtains, opening it to a room very different to the one they had been hanging out in for the past three to four hours. This room was smaller, darker, and alluring. Ryan almost felt intimidated. In the middle stood a small stage with a single metal pole, the dancer sliding gracefully to the titillating music. Lamps were placed in pockets in the walls, casting blue and purple beams all around the shadowy area. Black curtains covered the booths tucked in the walls. Very few people actually dwelled in the seats, and Ryan could hear suggestive sounds through the thick curtains of one of the closed booths. Brendon led the stumbling boy to one of the booths, leaving the curtain open.  
“Ever been drunk before?” Brendon asks in amusement as they sit. Ryan shakes his head. “I’ve never been to a strip club before either,” he admits. “And I’ve never talked to someone as hot as y-” Ryan stopped himself, blushing furiously. Brendon smirks, leaning over the table just slightly. “Don’t be afraid to say whatever you want in front of me.” Brendon bites his lip, looking Ryan up and down. “I think you’re cute, too,” he adds with a suggestive wink.  
Ryan was getting very flustered and very aroused. He tried to shift his focus to the dancer, but he couldn’t concentrate with the way Brendon was practically eye-fucking him. “Are you gay?” he suddenly blurts out. Brendon laughs and nods, noticing the way Ryan kept trying to avoid eye contact with him. Brendon suddenly stands, closing the curtain and moving to sit right next to Ryan. “You said you liked kissing boys. Do you wanna do it again?” Ryan nods, and the last thing he sees is the raw lust in Brendon’s eyes as their lips collide, and he’s pushed back onto the seat, Brendon on top of him.  
The kiss is messy, nothing but clashing teeth and wrestling tongues, the built up sexual tension pushing into it and making it all the more enjoyable. Ryan moans at the taste, alcohol mixed with cigarette smoke and something that was just Brendon. He clawed at Brendon’s bare shoulders, trying to pull him as close to his body as possible. Brendon moves the kiss down to his neck, teeth dragging along the skin and lips sucking purple marks into it. Ryan sits up to pull his jacket off, letting it fall to the floor, before Brendon is forced to retract his lips so Ryan can take his shirt off as well. As soon as both boy are bare from the waist up, Brendon is kissing down Ryan’s chest, making as many bruises as possible, so everyone knows that Ryan belonged to him and him only.  
Ryan’s hands shake as he reaches down to unbutton his pants, hands fumbling with the zipper so much Brendon has to do it for him. He forces both his pants and his boxers down his legs, exposing himself completely to the dark haired man. Ryan lets out a loud moan as Brendon takes him into his mouth, sucking harshly and swirling his tongue in wonderfully delicious ways. His head falls back as his dick hits the back of Brendon’s throat, tugging on his hair as Brendon moans around him.  
“F-fuck, so good,” Ryan stutters, hips bucking up slightly. Brendon bobs his head along the shaft, digging his tongue into the slit when he comes back up, and moaning around him when he's all the way down, all the while making obscene noises that made the other boy blush. Ryan could safely say this was the best blowjob he has ever recieved. All too soon, however, Brendon is pulling off and dragging his mouth back up Ryan’s body, stopping momentarily to wrap his lips around one of his nipples, then reconnecting their mouths in another heated kiss.  
Ryan is an absolute mess underneath him, letting out breathless gasps and trying desperately to get Brendon’s pants down. He finally obliges, letting his pants and boxers fall to the floor, kicking them off his feet. Brendon brings up three fingers to Ryan’s mouth, who happily takes them in, swirling his tongue around them, trying to get the as wet as possible. As soon as he thinks his fingers are wet enough, he pulls them out of Ryan’s mouth, flipping him over so his ass is in the air, and slowly pushes one in. Ryan moans, rocking back slightly. It doesn’t hurt, Ryan’s fingered himself before, so one finger just feels like one finger.  
He makes a noise of discomfort when Brendon suddenly pushes the remaining two fingers in, stretching him open as fast as he was allowed. He could tell Brendon was just as desperate as he was, and Ryan hoped they would remember this in the morning. He mentally cursed himself for drinking so much. All thoughts were forgotten, however, as Brendon slid his fingers out and reached for his jeans on the floor. Digging in some of the pockets, he pulls out a condom, opening the packet with his teeth and sliding it onto his cock. He spits in his hand, rubbing it on himself and hoping that would be sufficient lubricant. He doesn’t hesitate as he aligns himself and pushes in, causing Ryan to let out a choked moan and throw his head back.  
“Brendon-” he whimpered, biting his lips and looking behind him at the man who was slowly thrusting in and out of him. The lust in his eyes only fueled Brendon to go faster, reaching to thread his fingers in Ryan’s hair as he fucked into him at a quicker pace. Ryan couldn’t hold back any sounds no matter how hard he tried, loud moans erupting from his mouth at every thrust.  
“F-fuck Brendon, so fucking good, you’re so big, shit,” he gasps. It only got worse when Brendon pulled Ryan up by his hair, his back now pressed against Brendon muscular frame, causing Brendon to hit his prostate repeatedly. Brendon presses open mouthed kisses along Ryan’s neck and behind his ear, sucking and biting to leave a few more marks. He brings a hand down to grasp Ryan’s cock, stroking him slowly in comparison to his quick, hard thrusts.  
“You like having a dick in your ass, like a little slut? You like taking daddy’s big cock?” Ryan nods, his hair now sticking to his forehead from sweat, his eyes shut tightly as he twitches at Brendon’s words. He can already feel the familiar coiling in his tummy, placing his hand over Brendon’s on his cock and making him move his hand faster, swiping his thumb over the head. Brendon must sense he’s close, and starts muttering in his ears again, voice husky and enticing.  
“You close? You gonna cum for me?” All Ryan can do is nod and moan, tilting his head back so it’s rested on Brendon’s shoulder. Moments later he’s hit with the hardest orgasm he’s ever had, his body twitching and spasming as spurts of cum splattered over the booth and up his chest. Seconds after that he feels Brendon bite his shoulder, releasing a breathy groan as he came inside Ryan. They both fall forward, Ryan barely being able to steady himself on his hands and knees as Brendon pulled out. Still highly intoxicated and fucked out, Ryan collapsed, eyelids suddenly becoming very heavy. Gentle hands lifted him up and started to coax him into dressing himself.  
“I’m going to take you back to my place, okay? Can you get dressed? I’ll give you more comfortable clothes once we’re home, alright? Come on Ryan, at least put your boxers on.”  
After several minutes of convincing and a little forcing, both boys were dressed and dragging themselves out of the booth. The stripper winked at them as they passed, causing Ryan to blush and look down at his unsteady feet. Brendon managed to call a taxi, and as soon as Ryan was seated and had laid his head down on Brendon’s shoulder, he was out like a light.  
The next morning he woke up in an unfamiliar bed, wearing clothes that were not his, next to a man he knew he should recognize, but didn’t. But as the man explained, small pieces of the night before started coming back, although they were hazy. The man, who introduced himself for a second time as Brendon, gave him his number, and winked when Ryan left. _He’s not bad looking_ , Ryan thought to himself as he started walking home.


End file.
